


I Could Fall In Love

by Walkinrobe



Series: So Dramatic [2]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 11:51:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18234491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walkinrobe/pseuds/Walkinrobe
Summary: March 2019He looks her straight in the eye with a completely impassive expression, for the first time in a very long time she has no idea what he’s thinking. He stretches his arm across her to reach the remote control. He flicks on the TV and tilts his head towards the screen. Frozen on the screen mid lift are Madison and Zach. Aha! That’s what he was watching when she bustled in earlier. Worlds. A smirk forms on his face and he nods his head firmly in agreement. ‘Yep. Definitely would have smoked them all’ he whispers. ‘Oh my God, I could not fucking love you more than I do right now’ she says as she lunges forward to kiss him. They both collapse backward laughing.





	I Could Fall In Love

**Author's Note:**

> Things get a teeny bit smutty. Ok, maybe a bit more than teeny. Plus Scott likes to drop the f-bomb. 
> 
> Thanks to the people who read The Special Two! You are kind to leave comments and kudos.
> 
> I didn’t have an idea about what happened after The Special Two but I could think of what came before. I hope it’s ok.
> 
> And my attention to detail is terrible. Obviously, no one else had proof read this, my partner would self-combust in a fit disbelief if they discovered this account.
> 
> Title from the song by Selena.

I Could Fall In Love 

Tessa busts through the front door, carrying shopping bags and eating a Cheeseburger. She was not expecting to see Scott sprawled on the couch, beer in hand, watching TV. It’s only 5pm. 

She can tell he wasn’t expecting to see her either. The way he sat up and quickly switched off the TV was a dead giveaway. 

‘There’s my girl,’ he calls to her as she dumps her bags on the kitchen counter. He gets up and walks towards her when he spies the McDonalds burger in her hand. ‘Is that a Cheeseburger I see?’ he voices incredulously. ‘Fuck me Virtch, having a sneaky Cheesey? How very 2006 of you. I can’t remember the last time I saw you eat McDonalds’. 

She offers him the burger and he leans in to take a bite. ‘Geez that tastes good,’ he moans. As she tries to snatch away the burger she explains, ‘It was February 2018. Two days after we won the gold. We had fries and Big Macs to try and soak up all the alcohol we’d drunk earlier in the evening at Canada House’.

He stares at her blankly. ‘Hmmm, it must not have worked, I have absolutely no recollection of that meal’. 

‘Not even what happened when we got back to my room?’ she asks coyly. ‘Ah, yes, that I definitely remember’ he smiles. ‘The long walk back to the dorms must have sobered me up’. He kisses her neck and smacks her on her backside as she walks past him to throw the burger wrapper in the trash. 

(Holy shit, yes he remembers that night in her room, more than a year later that is still ranked in his all-time-top-five sexual experiences. And they have had a truck load of sex this past year. It’s one of the unexpected benefits of post competition life - not feeling exhausted every night. His eyes glaze over thinking about it). 

She moves her hand down his chest and brushes the tips of her fingertips under his tracksuit pants. ‘What ya doing there Virtch?’ he asks as he captures her lips in a chaste kiss. ‘Manoeuvring myself to slowly take off your pants, then I’m getting on my knees so I can give you a blow job. This is all an attempt to try and dull the memory of my crappy day’. 

‘Sheesh. That is depressing as fuck, Tess’. He gives her a look that asks if she really means what what she just said. Her facial expression assures him that she means every word. ‘Alright’, he chuckles, ‘I am willing to offer you my body as a living sacrifice to lift your mood’. She smiles a wicked smile as she pushes her hand further into his pants, ‘Thank you Scott Moir. My hero. Selfless to the end’.

She is in the midst of delivering on her plan when he grabs her right hand and squeezes her fingers. He exhales a long, deep breath and says ‘Sweetheart, this never gets old. It’s like every time you do this to me I’m experiencing it for the very first time. Don’t ever think I won’t want you’. She momentarily stops what she is doing and looks up at him, causing him to open his eyes and she winks at him. Fuck, he leads a charmed life.

*

Afterwards they are snuggled up on the lounge as he rubs the skin just below her left hip. ‘What happened today?’ he reaches down and tilts her chin so she’s looking at him. 

She looks at him and sighs, ‘This is embarrassing, I’m hesitant to tell you’. He looks confused, ‘Virtch, all the shit we’ve been through, what could possibly embarrass you? It’s just me you’re talking with. I love you’.

She takes a breath, she is truly nervous and the words all rush out at once, as if saying it quickly will ease the burden. ‘I’m cranky because I’m jealous’. He crinkles his brow encouraging her to go on. ‘Of the skaters. At Worlds. But more than that, I have a debilitating and hardcore case of raging envy. Plus I think I also have retiree’s remorse. I saw some of the Free Dance programs today and all I could think was we could have smoked them all. I wanted to be there. Desperately’. She stops and gives him a weak smile, waiting for his reaction. 

He looks her straight in the eye with a completely impassive expression, for the first time in a very long time she has no idea what he’s thinking. He stretches his arm across her to reach the remote control. He flicks on the TV and tilts his head towards the screen. Frozen on the screen mid-lift are Madison and Zach. Aha! That’s what he was watching when she bustled in earlier. Worlds. A smirk forms on his face and he nods his head firmly in agreement. ‘Yep. Definitely would have smoked them all’ he whispers. ‘Oh my God, I could not love you any fucking more than I do right now’ she says as she lunges forward to kiss him. They both collapse backwards laughing. 

After they recover he cups her face and kisses her eyelids. Then he kisses her lips, trying to ease his tongue into her mouth. She doesn’t take the bait, so he runs his hands down her arms and raises his eyebrows quizzically. This isn’t like her, she’s always responsive and eager. He tells her so. 

‘I know right? It’s definitely not like me. I’m broken. And it makes me even crosser because that’s one of our things - we’re usually so physically well aligned. What can I say? Worlds-envy is real and it’s robbing me of my sex drive. Blame it on Gabbi and Gui’ she shrugs. 

He rolls his eyes and smiles back, a genuine happy smile and it makes her so grateful for this easy, honest relationship. ‘Well, is Worlds-envy also robbing you of your love of baths? Wanna bathe with me?’

Her face lights up and she nods enthusiastically. He scopes her up bridal style, throws her over his shoulder and carries her up to the bathroom. 

*

The next morning she’s laying on his chest in bed while he tells her a story Charlie had been sharing about his kids. She loves this version of him, just hers, in bed, talking about his family. They’ve been talking more and more about their own future and what it’ll look like. Their bed is the safe place where no part of their future seems insurmountable or scary or without compromise. Which is probably why she feels so comfortable when the following words come tumbling out of her mouth without her thinking about the implications, ‘When did I last get my period?’ 

He always knows the answer to that question, forced menstrual intimacy, it’s a by-product of years of competition preparation. It killed him as a teenager to know the ins and outs of her cycle but as an adult he couldn’t give a fuck. ‘At the lake house, when we went with Jordan early last month. We stopped on the way and you grabbed some tampons when we got the fly spray and matches’. The utter domesticity of that sentence is not lost on either of them. 

That was seven weeks ago. They lock eyes and his right arm moves from her lower back to her face. He smiles. 

‘Are you freaking out about this?’ she asks, lowering her eyes to his chest. She’s scared to look at him. She doesn’t know why - this moment feels big, she wants it to go well, and there’s nothing to suggest it won’t. He tips her chin, as is his habit, forcing her to look at him. ‘I am so far from freaking out I can’t even remember what freaking out over a late period looks like’. She contemplates his response, he really couldn’t have provided a better answer. ‘That is helpful information’ she says as she moves forward to kiss one side of his mouth, then the other side, then finally smack in the middle of his lips. 

He nudges her arm, ‘Do you want to take a test? There is still one left in the box we bought during The Great Pre-Olympics Pregnancy Scare of November 2017’. She rolls her eyes at the memory. ‘Fuck, now wasn’t that one of our most joyful shared experiences?’ she replies in a sing-song voice. 

(And no, no it was not. It was completely terrifying, thinking of how it would have made her about four or five months pregnant at the Olympics and therefore too pregnant for their Moulin Rouge lifts. It was a crappy twelve hours thinking of all the people who’d helped them in their comeback, those that would be none too pleased they’d have to pull out of Pyeongchang because they couldn’t keep their hands to themselves. Especially when they’d travelled the world claiming to be platonic business partners. Finally, after three tests all came back negative, they shared a bottle of tequila in celebration. Marie and Patch only forgave their hangovers because they were so relieved to hear about the negative test results too).

She contemplates for a moment. She’s laying in the arms of the undoubtable love of her life. He loves her back. Unquestionably. Deeply. She’s happy. He’s happy. She feels not an ounce of trepidation about taking a pregnancy test. ‘To answer your question, yes, I do want to take that test. But, before we do that, there is something else I want to do’. She reaches up and kisses his neck. The way he moves in response tells her that he knows exactly what she wants to do. It’s official, she has been cured of her case of Worlds-envy, her temporarily missing sex drive has been successfully located.

*

‘You ready?’ he whispers in her ear. And he’s not just asking her if she’s ready for him to slide inside her, but also if she is ready for the next step in their relationship. 

She responds to both questions at once, ‘I’m so ready that I can’t even remember what not being ready looks like’. He laughs against her cheek as she echos his own words back to him, then he positions her in his lap. He looks her in the eyes, she can see everything she means to him, ‘You know I love you?’ he asks. She smiles, ‘Undoubtedly’. She raises her eyebrows and bites the side of her lip as she sinks down on him. ‘I really want you to enjoy this’, she says to him as she starts to rock her hips back and forward. ‘Sweetheart,’ he responds slowly, as if he is wholeheartedly concentrating on what to say next, ‘I always enjoy it, if you don’t already know that we’ve been doing it wrong all these years’. He grabs her hips, his fingers squeezing her gently, urging her onwards. ‘This time is special’, she sighs, ‘because after we take this test you could be a literal mother fucker every other time we have sex. This could be the line in the sand’. He stops moving and barks out a huge laugh. She joins him. His eyes are shiny and he looks so happy. 

‘Fucks sake, shut up Tessa Jane and concentrate on the task at hand’ he says as he grabs her face, ploughing their mouths together.


End file.
